Their Story To Tell
by FreelanceDreamer
Summary: A not so companion piece to the story "100 Years In The Making". Centered around the same OC/Kensei pairing. Goes a bit into their history and just basically tell their story. Strongly rated T for sexual content, I don't think it's too explicit anyways. Please Read and Review if you like it. Update: I've edited it to fix some things. Italics are past events.


**A.N. **This idea hit me like a ton of bricks and I know I should be updating my other story but I need to get this done and hopefully I can still update my other story before the March Break is over. If you haven't read "110 Years In The Making" you don't have to but this kind of goes along with that. Same OC/Kensei pairing and she still doesn't have a name. I kind of like that though. Please read and review and as always, enjoy.

P.S. Guys I love how this turned out. Please love it as much as I do

* * *

Muguruma Kensei watched the woman next to him in bed sleep. The moon light shone in the window and lit her skin, making it seem like her skin was glowing instead of just reflecting the light. She'd always had pale skin; it seemed even paler in contrast to her chestnut hair which flowed well down to the middle of her back.

As he watched her breathe evenly he felt at peace. He'd been gone for a long time and the whole time he'd felt lost, as if he wasn't who he really was. And now that he was back with her he felt as if he'd been grounded again.

Brushing a strand of hair out of her face he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. If she had been awake he never would have done so, after all he had a reputation to uphold; but there in the privacy of his own home with his woman he could have cared less about his reputation. And he owed her that much, after everything he'd put her through.

"Kensei?" her voice was soft in the quiet of the night.

He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow in question knowing she was going to ask regardless of how he responded. "Mmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Well wasn't that the one million dollar question. He couldn't just tell her he was thinking about her, it would make him look weak and she wouldn't believe it anyways.

"How stupid you are." He grinned. But it was partly the truth; he'd long ago decided that the woman lying next to him didn't know what was best for her. If she had she'd have run a mile long ago. Instinctively his eyes went to her neck, where the scar shaped like his hand would forever mar her skin.

* * *

_With a shit-eating grin on his face Kensei pulled the brown-haired vixen closer to him, kissing her with all the pent up frustration he'd been trying to beat down since the emergence of his inner hollow._

"_How are you?" She whispered against his lips._

"_Hard," he murmured, pushing her down onto the bed._

_When she shot him a very pointed glare he chuckled and braced himself above her, inclining his head in acquiescence. "Not too bad I guess. I'm alive which is something. Can't say I don't wish I could go home but I'll survive if you keep comin' to visit me like this."_

_Rolling her eyes she pulled on the collar of his shirt and their lips collided once again, their clothes gone in a matter of seconds. As he entered her he let out a low moan and dropped his head to the crook of her neck. He felt her nails score his back and shoulders and that only seemed to drive his libido…_

_The transformation hit him from behind. His inner hollow taking over his body and his mind, making his thrusts faster and harder. As he found his completion in her, he let out a deafening cry and stilled his movements._

_When his senses returned he looked down at her…and felt the blood drain from his face. Peeling his hand off her neck he could tell she wasn't breathing; her eyes were closed and her spiritual pressure was so faint it barely registered._

_Panicking, he pulled on his boxers in record time and gathered her up, taking the sheet with him and tore down the corridor. When he arrived in the main room of the warehouse all pair of eyes looked at him and he could see the shock in the faces of his fellow Visoreds._

"_Please," his voice sounded foreign to his ears. "It was an accident." _

* * *

_It had taken Isshin Kurosaki just under twenty minutes to get to them. Of course, Urahara and Hachi had started to treat her right away but she was wearing a gigai and Kurosaki was a doctor for the Living World which meant he knew the most about what to do._

_Ten minutes after that the good doctor had come out into the hall, a serious look on his face as he'd approached Kensei. Pulling a mask of indifference over his face Kensei stood stock still as Kurosaki told him everything that had happened. Suffocation, collapsed lung, possible brain damage from lack of oxygen. Each made Kensei feel more and more light-headed to the point where the doctor put a hand on his shoulder with a look of concern._

"_Can I see her?" he asked._

_Isshin nodded._

* * *

_He'd packed up all of her things by the time she'd been released from Isshin's care. He lined all her bags neatly by the door, even though she only came down to visit for a day or two at a time she's managed to fill a drawer and a half at his place._

_He'd taken a seat in a chair that faced the door and had crossed his arms as he waited for her to return. When she had, she'd take one look at him and one look at the bags and her whole body had seemed to crumple._

"_Why?" her voice was barely above a whisper._

_Her words had killed him almost as much as his response had burned in his throat as he'd said it._

"_Just go."_

_Dashing away tears she collected all of her belongings and closed – not slammed – the door on her way out._

_He stared at that door for a long time after she'd left. He refused to cry over the fact that she was gone. At least she would be safe from him, go somewhere where he wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore._

* * *

_Kensei took a deep breath as he stepped into the barracks at the Ninth Division, the haori feeling familiar on his shoulders. It felt good to be back, and although he hadn't exactly been welcomed back with open arms, no one had objected to his and Shinji's return. Hisagi looked good too, the kid had come into his own since he'd been gone and the lieutenant seemed to radiate power and confidence that hadn't been there before he'd left._

_Dropping into the chair in his office he looked at the paperwork on his desk. Although it was a massive pain in his ass he was glad to have it because that meant he was really back, made everything more real._

"_Kensei." _

_The words sent a chill down his spine and his grip tightened on the paper he was holding. He'd know that voice anywhere._

_Looking up he saw her there, standing in the doorway. The red scar on her neck as bright as it had been the day he'd put it there._

"_What?" he barked at her. He didn't want to be mean to her but she was making him think and feel things that he really didn't want to._

"_Don't you 'what' me Kensei Muguruma. You know exactly well 'what'. You thought you could just come back here and avoid me? How long did you think it would take for me to find out you were back? After all we've been through you think you don't owe me even the courtesy of letting me know that you're alive?"_

_She was absolutely livid. Her hands were balled into fists and shaking at her sides, but despite all that she looked sad. What he'd said (and what he hadn't) still affected her, and he couldn't blame her. _

"_Look," he said, "If you've come to yell at me save your breath. I'm not interested, what I really want is a good fuck and then a nap. And unless you're willing to help me out on either than I have nothing more to say."_

_With that he stood and made his way to maneuver past her and out of the room but she stepped into his path. He was a good 6 inches taller than her and when he looked down she wasn't looking at him anymore and he could see the tears running down her face. The tears almost made him want to give in, to fall to his knees and apologize and beg to take him back._

_He was just going to leave when she tackled him, pinning him against the wall, her lips attacking his and her hands ripping off his clothing. Closing his eyes he kissed her back, beating down the self-hatred and guilt that rose in his stomach. Reaching out and closing the door he forced them down to the floor but she wasn't giving up without a fight. She bit and scratched him as she tried to give him what she thought he wanted, her tears never stopping._

"_Stop." His voice was the only thing louder than their mixed pants in the quiet office._

_But she didn't and with a quick roll he had her pinned underneath him, his hands forcing her above her head and against the wooden floor. Her chest rose and fell furiously and he could feel her spiritual pressure wavering fiercely._

_When he met her gaze she turned her head away from him and bucked her hips in an attempt to get him off. She wasn't really trying though. He knew how strong she was, he'd seen it first hand and he knew she could do better than that._

"_Fine." He hissed, "You want to know why I asked you to leave? Because I make myself _ sick_. You stopped breathing because of me. You could have died because of me. I hate myself for that scar on your neck and if you'd stayed any longer I probably would have killed you. And that would have been my fault."_

_He was breathing hard by the time he was done and when he looked down at her the fight was gone from her body and she was staring up at him in shock._

_They stayed like that for a few minutes, just looking at each other and not talking._

"_I thought…" she seemed unable to finish her sentence, her voice a breathy whisper._

"_I thought that you hated me for being weak, and that you stopped wanting me because I couldn't handle you. I thought…I thought you'd stopped loving me. Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood."_

_He nodded, "I know you would have. And that killed even more because I wanted you to be mad at me and push me away before I could hurt you again but I knew you wouldn't."_

"_I love you."_

_He stared at her before he dropped his head down and captured her lips with his own; putting his heart and everything he had on the line. "I love you too."_

* * *

"I still can't believe you took me back," he chuckled as he came out of his trip down memory lane.

She laughed, "What choice did I have? You were 'the one' Kensei."

Shaking his head in amusement Kensei shifted down her body to her stomach, swollen from eight months of pregnancy.

"Hey kid. When you're old enough to fall in love and start a family of your own-"

"Which won't be for a very, _very_, long time."

"-remember one thing: if she-"

"Or he!"

"Jesus woman! Fine. If she _or he _calls you 'the one' hold onto 'em and never let go."

Resting a hand on the baby bump he felt her hand thread through his hair and leaned into the touch.

"You, are a hopeless romantic Kensei Muguruma."

He grunted in response and stretched out again behind her and tucked her into him, resting an arm over hers over their baby.

* * *

"I fucking hate you!"

" Oh come on! It's just labour, you can do this!"

"Just labour! How about you have the next one then!"

His response was just off by a pained scream as another contraction hit. After it had passed she collapsed onto the bed, six hour of labour taking its toll on her. Using a cool towel he wiped the sweat from her face while her eyes were closed. He did feel bad for her he really did; he would have taken or at least shared the pain if he could have.

"Unohana-taichou I think we might have to consider surgery."

"You may be right Isane, prepare a room."

Kensei's head snapped towards Unohana and her lieutenant, "Surgery? Why?!"

Unohana looked over at him with her calm expression, "It seems to be our best chance now, she's getting tired and we need to get the baby out of her."

No sooner had Unohana finished that he felt a sharp and sudden drop in his woman's spiritual pressure. Before he could ask what had happened he had his answer.

"She's hemorrhaging! Quick she needs to be prepared for surgery!"

He felt the colour drain from his face. Hemorrhaging? As in losing blood? He wanted to ask more but before he could she was being moved out of the room, the medical staff following quickly after her. He went to follow but was stopped by two of the division four members, but that wasn't what he was paying attention to. Surgery? He shook his head, she had to live.

She had to.

"Muguruma-taichou?" Unohana's voice jolted him out of his pacing and he stopped and looked at her. There was blood on her haori, but her face was calm so he couldn't tell if there was good news or bad news.

He didn't say anything; he just stared at her and waited for her to say something, anything.

"Would you like to see them?"

Saying a quick thanks he took off down the hallway, busting into the room… and losing all of his energy when he say them.

She was pale, but that was to be expected of someone who had just had a baby, hemorrhaged, and had gone through surgery in the past seven hours. Even pale and tired she was still beautiful but that wasn't what he was looking at. It was the blue bundle in her arms.

"Come here Kensei before you fall over."

He walked over as if in a daze and fell to his knees beside her bed. Reaching out tentatively he could see his hand shake. As if sensing his caution, she reached out and took his hand, placing it on the blue bundle.

"Meet your son Kensei."

He said nothing, but just stared at the baby in her arms, a baby who had a full head of white hair.

"S…son?" he stuttered stupidly.

She chuckled and sat up a little further in the bed, "Do you want to hold him? I'm sure he'd like to meet his father."

As the bundle was held out to him he sat back on his heels and carefully pulled the baby into his arms, cradling his sleeping son against his chest as if he would break if the wind hit him too hard.

"What should we name him?" she asked softly.

"What about…Eishima?" he asked tentatively.

She blinked in surprise, "After your 4th seat?"

He nodded, "After your brother."

He looked back down at his son. Eishima seemed like a good name, a good legacy too. His former 4th seat had been loyal to the very end, and the name deserved to be passed on, to be kept alive.

"Eishima Muguruma." He stated, "That's a fine name you got there son."

She snorted, "We're not married Kensei."

He grinned as he handed the baby back to her, "I can fix that."

"Is that a proposal?"

"Are you saying yes?"

"Yes."

Grinning he leaned in and kissed her softly, "I don't know how to be a father." He whispered against her lips.

"You're not doing it alone," she whispered back.

Those five words hit him like a ton of bricks. He wasn't alone. He had a family now; he had a fiancé and a son. A family he could love and protect.

"I want another one," he blurted.

She laughed in a loud burst and instantly, both of their eyes shot down to Eishima who seemed to sleep through the whole thing.

"Hey look Kensei, he sleep like you do."

Grinning, Kensei just watched his woman and his son and felt complete for the first time in his life. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring but he didn't care, for once he was focused solely on the present. Sure things were going to be hard but he looked forward to it, and loved everything that hadn't happened yet.


End file.
